


反感

by number9dream



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number9dream/pseuds/number9dream
Summary: 不列颠骨科。出轨。
Kudos: 2





	反感

她穿着波点裙子，耳环才戴了一只，白色冷霜似的脊背向着阳光，阿尔托利亚打开门可以看到她玲珑的膝头、杏红的嘴唇，台子上的锡花瓶里斜着一束祖母绿丝带捆好的肉色玫瑰，是她们参加别人婚礼时拿走的，现在已经枯萎得像一枚枚橄榄核，丝带倒美丽依旧。摩根在楼下，阿尔托利亚说。桂妮薇儿看了她一眼，从窗边走开，锁了两只卧室抽屉，锂盐药瓶在黑暗里刷拉拉地骨碌了一圈。莫德雷德抱了吱吱作响的气球动物，拿指甲去掐那鲜亮的外皮，摩根望着墙上的全家照，流露出讥笑的神色。桂妮薇儿决心去当个不错的女主人，于是下到厨房，在太阳下转着水果刀切网兜里的几颗血橙，它们和钻戒一起散落在砧板上，后方垂了条格子布，看上去像静物画。天花板上跳着反光，她将绯红的橙块捧起来丢进榨汁机，阿尔托利亚和摩根难得平静地交谈，说报纸上刊的一件谋杀案，断了喉管的女人，她仔细洗去手指上甲缝里的东西，把光光的红刀面在布上抹了两下。

  
她要出去约会！摩根的声音被榨汁机的刀片铰碎了，桂妮薇儿端去果汁的时候，报纸和里头发不出声的女人已经被扫到地毯上，阿尔托利亚和摩根在玩一盘双陆棋，她们的私生女不见踪影。她透过百叶帘，看到那金发女孩在草坪上做出大呼小叫的口型，追着一片桃色的大蝴蝶，里面听不见，也许她们的窗户过于结实。桂妮薇儿扭过身，阿尔托利亚她们没完没了地下棋。她从前门走了出去，不停嗅着自己手上血橙的气味，和她雅致的香水不怎么配。她站在马路上转过头，再一次疑心屋里的两人正在接吻，细长帘叶会割开她们说谎的嘴唇。


End file.
